En Face de Lui
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Un très petit OS poétique qui risque de vous réserver des surprises. Pas très marrant, au demeurant. Devenu un recueil désormais de poèmes et d'essais trop courts pour être publiés seuls.
1. En Face de Lui

**EN FACE DE LUI**

**Résumé ****:** _Un très petit OS poétique qui risque de vous réserver des surprises. Pas très marrant, au demeurant._

**Langue :** French

**Personnage :**Sora

**Genre :** Tragedy

**Rating ****:** T

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix et Disney.

**_Waaaaah, et moi qui croyais que je publierais d'abord la fin de « la Belle et la Bête ? » ! Affolant. J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS aujourd'hui, en faisant un dessin (je rassure (ou pas) les habitants de DeviantART, je vais le publier lol). Première chose bizarre. Je l'ai rédigé sur papier. Deuxième chose bizarre. En plein milieu de sa rédaction, j'ai tué une méga araignée avec un double décimètre. Ca ressemble pratiquement à un trip marijuanien !D_**

**_Il est court, c'est sûr. Mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture ! lol_**

**_WARNING : C'est à vous de voir si vous voyez du yaoi ou pas :D_**

**_Musiques : Disney- « Un Chant »_**

**_Manu Chao- « Bongo Bong »_**

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

Maintenant, il savait que ce moment était déjà prévu. Il fallait qu'un jour, il se retrouve en face de lui.

Entre les larges pétales de la fleur bleutée, Sora flottait et son visage semblait légèrement sourire à sa vue. Mais ses yeux restaient clos ; il était endormi.

Ce spectacle déconcerta la personne qui le regardait. Cette dernière abandonna ses deux armes, qui s'évanouirent dans les airs, puis prit un air résigné. Quand il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, il avait compris que le temps lui était compté. Qu'à un moment la petite allumette ne pourrait plus brûler…

Il préférait mourir en tentant d'empêcher Sora de se réveiller… plutôt que finir ses jours désespéré.

Son regard clair se fixa en particulier sur les yeux fermés de l'Elu. Ils se ressemblaient tellement… pourtant, il ne pouvait accepter l'idée qu'il se fasse absorber par un cœur aussi puissant…

Impensable qu'il puisse penser à un si noir dessein dans cette blanche salle à la gardienne si menue. Naminé avait essayé de lui parler, avait quelques fois réussi, mais à présent elle ne pourrait lui faire renoncer à son projet.

Et Sora qui, pendant un an, avait dormi sans de rien se douter… Son observateur eut une grimace à la fois de pitié et de douleur. S'il le tuait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui survivre. Il était son double ; mais lui, il voulait juste entièrement vivre… Curieux désir pour un être qui ne pouvait ressentir ni joie ni malheur.

Mais pourquoi, juste quand il commençait à goûter au fruit du bonheur, fallait-il que son destin le rattrapât ? Dire que sa fuite de l'Organisation, pour rechercher le fruit perdu, l'avait mené ici…

Las.

Tout cela bientôt serait fini…

Il fallait juste qu'il s'y décide, ô dilemme trop accessible.

Prendre une de ses armes… (Il la prit). Viser la cible… (Droit vers le cœur de Sora. Il la pointa.) Tuer. (Finalement, il lâcha son arme et de sanglots fut pris.)

C'était donc ça, avoir un cœur ? Avoir aussi mal, sans pouvoir se contrôler ?...

Quelle déception c'était. Il avait, avant, avec la personne à qui il tenait, cru connaître le bonheur.

Il venait de comprendre désormais que le fait de ressentir des émotions ne faisait entrevoir que de la douleur, de la haine, de la jalousie, le dégoût de soi-même et des autres. Qu'il pût se tromper, peu lui importait. Il avait si mal qu'il ne lui semblait n'être plus qu'une carcasse explosée.

La douleur reflua et sa détermination en fut renforcée.

Il pensa : « Maintenant, Sora, à la nôtre ! »

Il fit réapparaître son mortel objet. « Supérieur, les autres, désolé. Pardonnez-moi. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce que vous croyiez… Roxas… ne m'en veux pas… à dans une autre vie… mon a… »

Axel leva son chakram puis transperça le corps de Sora, un ultime rictus d'ironie sur son visage fin.

* * *

**_Ah oui, encore une bonne surprise comme dans « Souvenir Perdu » ! xD Mais je me suis corsé la tâche : j'ai fait rimer chaque phrase avec une autre, suivant les règles de la poésie française : rimes plates, croisées ou embrassées. C'est pour ça que beaucoup de phrases ont des tournures bizarres. Je voulais aussi que les phrases aient le même nombre de syllabes, mais ça devenait trop dur xD C'est aussi inspiré d'un poème que j'ai fait à la fin de l'année scolaire (le publier ? Bah, faudrait que je le retrouve d'abord xD)_**

**_J'ai déjà expliqué la difficulté d'entretenir le doute sur un personnage en un long texte. Ajouté à) la nécessité de faire des rimes, voilà pourquoi il est plus court que le précédent :D_**

**_Reviews ? _**

**_Vous pourriez me dire si vous croyiez en lisant le texte que c'était Roxas ou que vous aviez tout de suite deviné que c'était Axel ? Est-ce que ça colle aux deux ? (j'avoue que le jeu est plus compliqué à trouver que dans SP. Un jeu sur les « il » qui parlent de Roxas et ceux qui parlent d'Axel. M'enfin, si vous vous lancez à la chasse, bonne chance ! :D)_**

**_Une page Word… lol. Je suis sûre que mes commentaires sont plus longs que le texte xD_**

**_Ah oui… et son visage « fin. » :D_**


	2. Courte Vie d'une Allumette

**COURTE VIE D'UNE ALLUMETTE**

**Résumé :** _Acrostiche de treize vers octosyllabiques, pour l'AkuRoku Day. Axel veut retenir celui qui lui fait ressentir des émotions, dans les rues froides d'Illusiopolis._

**Langue :** French

**Personnages :** Axel & Roxas

**Genre :** Poesy

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix & Disney.

**Warnings :** AkuRoku. C'était l'AkuRoku Day, en même temps u.u

**_C'était hier, l'AkuRoku Day, je sais. Pas eu le temps de le publier avant, désolée xD Voici le fameux (comprenez : pas fantastique, mais dont je vous ai rabattu les oreilles) poème :p_**

**DuncanHeart**

**_

* * *

_**

Image cachée, voilée,

Nuit faiblement éclairée; puis

Chaleur soudaine apparaît

A la lune esquissée: si

Nullement effrayée elle est,

Descendant des combes, tente

Et supplie sa source de ne

Se point défiler; mais vaine

C'est sa tentative; teinte

En rouge peu à peu se voit,

N'en lui déplaise, se mouvoit,

C'en est fait, blessée elle est,

Et se meurt, son temps est passé.

* * *

_**(Le mot de l'acrostiche -quand on rassemble les premières lettres des vers- est incandescence.)**_


	3. Les Wiz Drabbles

**LES WIZ DRABBLES**

**(ou Lawy's Drabbles)**

**(ou Les Huit Drabbles)**

**(ou Lewis (Carroll) Drabbles)**

**Résumé ****:** _'Suffisait que Lawy prononce une phrase complète pour que soit crée un drabble !_

**Langue :** French

**Personnage :**Sora & Roxas

**Genre :** Humor/General

**Rating ****:** K

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix et Disney.

_**Moi et mes idées à la noix…Pourqu'haw !**_

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

**(Mal de dos --- voitures --- désespère --- écrive --- perso --- tout va bien)**

" Roxas jura en relevant sa tête. Sur le poids des livres tombés, son dos souffrait atrocement. Axel cria en haut de son échelle :

- Désolé, mon ange!

Ils étaient en plein déménagement, et c'était avec peine qu'ils retiraient les bouquins de la bibliothèque pour les mettre dans leur voiture.

- Je désespère à l'idée même de les enlever tous!, gémit le blond avec une moue absolument adorable aux yeux de son amant.

- Il le faudra bien, fit le roux en descendant de l'échelle puis en s'approchant de lui. Bon, pendant ce temps, il faut que j'écrive à mon frère pour lui donner notre nouvelle adresse...

- C'est un sacré personnage, ton frère, grommela Roxas en frottant son dos vigoureusement. Je préférerais qu'il ne vienne pas.

- S'il t'énerve, je te protègerais, Roxy, rit Axel en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres fraîches du martyr.

Roxas déposa sa main auparavant sur son dos sur la nuque d'Axel avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- T'as moins mal, Roxas?, demanda son petit ami en jetant un regard inquiet sur son dos.

- T'inquiète. Tout va bien "

* * *

**(Te --- défie --- faire --- p.)**

"- Roxas! Arrêtez de rêvasser en cours!, fit le professeur Axel en le fusillant du regard.

Le blond sortit de son merveilleux songe où le professeur Axel et lui étaient sur une plage et...

- Pour la peine, vous devrez recopier cinquante fois : "Je te dédicacerais tout mon temps, ô poésie, car c'est ma passion et mon plaisir" !

Le roux enseignant étant professeur de français, il était normal qu'il lui donne une telle punition. Roxas soupira d'admiration une dernière fois, comme une collégienne en manque (ce qu'il n'était pas censé être, lycéen de sexe masculin qu'il était...), puis sortit une feuille de papier.

Axel écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous la ferez chez vous !

Roxas leva des yeux bleus innocents face à l'homme de lettres.

- Un jour j'ai regardé le coucher de soleil, quand soudain a sonné mon réveil, et m'a tiré de mes doux songes, mon esprit mon âme et mes idées plongent, si loin est ce soleil que j'ai regardé, je sais que à un moment je me consumerai, mais en attendant quel beau défi c'est, de comparer le Soleil à mes idées!

Axel ne sut quoi faire face à cette attaque en vers. P- "

* * *

**(Cherche --- résoudre --- dilemme --- voiture --- dois --- écrire --- petit --- vampirou)**

"La cuisine est on ne peut plus en désordre. La langue de Sora cherche les dernières traces de mousse au chocolat sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher sur le problème qu'il doit absolument résoudre. Il avait fait un dessert en suivant la recette, néanmoins, il avait dû (un peu) éparpillé les ustensiles sales sur le sol. Riku n'allait pas tarder à revenir, et le châtain savait qu'il avait horreur du ménage.

Mais, qui se ressemble s'assemble, Sora n'aimait pas ça non plus. Il se retrouvait face à un terrible dilemme : nettoyer, ou voir la mine catastrophée de Riku...

Sora commence à peine à se mettre au travail, quand il entend une voiture vrombir et se garer près de la maison. Oups...

Une idée, Sora... une idée...

Elle éclaire l'intérieur de son crâne au moment où l'argenté sort de la voiture. Sora prend un bout de papier et, se demandant quoi écrire pendant trois secondes, se décide finalement pour un :

_" Mon petit Riku,_

_Si je te racontais ça à voix haute, tu ne me croirais pas. Il y a eu un extraterrestre qui est venu manger ma mousse au chocolat, et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il s'est mis en tête de salir tous les ustensiles et de les mettre en désordre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis parti à sa recherche._

_Bisous,_

_Sora_

_PS: C'était un vampirou."_ "

* * *

**(Très --- très --- loin --- Roxas --- mort --- possible --- fais --- bien --- tu --- veux)**

" Hymne pour Sora :

Très petit, très malin, le nouveau Sora est arrivé!

Avec ses habits tous neufs et lavés,

Les fesses de l'Organisation il va botter!

Loin de son île adorée,

Il parcourt l'univers entier pour,

Combattre les Sans-Coeur,

Et embêter les Simili pour,

Que les Reflets aient du malheur,

Et que Roxas se prenne des râteaux,

Morts et si possible,

Avec Kairi et ses amies!

C'est bien fait pour toi Roxas, dira-t-il

Ce héros des temps modernes sur son île,

Tu l'auras voulu, et tu en veux encore,

Poil au Théodore!"

* * *

**(Mots libres) –pour me faire pardonner xD-**

" Hymne anti-Sora :

Très crétin, pas très fin,

Les méchants se tordent de rire

En le voyant, car plein

De niaiserie, et de bons sentiments.

Avec des legos, il compte venir

Les taper avec une serrure, ou

Une clé (ils ne s'en souviennent plus)

C'est pourtant stupide, d'où

Ce hurluberlu, a-t-il pu

Se convaincre d'être le héros

De ce conte digne d'un zoo ?

Un canard, un chien,

Une souris et bientôt, un lapin ?

C'est pour ça que les méchants

Se tordent de rire en le voyant

Débarquer chez eux

A la fin du jeu. "

* * *

**(Par --- contre --- chose --- pas --- faire --- laisser --- Demyx --- reproduire)**

" Le punk regardait avec émerveillement les deux lapins dans le clapier. Par quel pouvoir la Nature avait-elle fait une chose aussi mignonne qu'un lapin ?...

Contre toute attente, les lapins ne semblaient pas spécialement fascinés par les pouvoirs de Dame Nature et commencèrent à se bagarrer.

- Naaaaaaaaan !, cria le jeune homme hérissé de piques châtaines, en agitant les bras d'une façon plutôt inutile. 'Faut pas faire ça, les lapins !

- 'Faut laisser tomber, Demyx, fit son petit ami blond en enlaçant ses épaules et en le ramenant contre lui. Ca doit être deux mâles, et ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire ça...

Deux yeux verts brillants se tournèrent vers lui avec tristesse. Luxord déposa un bisou sur les lèvres offertes.

- Nous sommes deux mâles, on ne fait pas ça...

- Je préférerais ne pas être comparé à un lapin, merci.

Luxord réussit à faire rire Demyx, tandis que les lapins se battaient.

- La fermière ne peut pas faire quelque chose?..., demanda le châtain.

- Aucun ne va mourir, t'inquiète, sourit son compagnon.

Les sourcils de Demyx se froncèrent puis il courut vers la voiture de Luxord, avant de revenir devant le clapier, armé de sa sitar.

- Demyx..., soupira avec une grimace amusée Luxord.

- Pourquoi, au lieu de se battre, ils ne pourraient pas se reproduire, hein?, fit Demyx en commençant à laisser glisser ses doigts machinalement sur l'instrument. Moi, je dis : la raison du musicien est toujours la meilleure, je vais la montrer tout à l'heure!

Et avant que son petit ami ne puisse protester au nom de la biologie, il chanta:

- FAITES L'AMOUUUUUUUUUUR, PAS LA GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRE!

Les lapins, affolés, s'arrêtèrent de se taper dessus, et se réfugièrent au fond du clapier.

- Encore une mission réussie pour Music Man!, sourit fièrement Demyx, sa sitar trônant à ses côtés"

* * *

**(Portable --- crêpe --- glace)**

" - JE VEUX CE PORTABLE!, hurla Roxas en traînant le roux à ses côtés devant une vitrine.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel pendant que des passants les regardaient d'un air surpris. Ce gamin était insupportable. "Et je veux ci, et je veux ça"... Axel commençait à douter des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le mettre dans son lit. Autre que celle du physique.

Certes, ce garçon avait un visage d'ange, avec ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux bleus. Mais, dès le matin, il vous faisait passer l'envie de l'envoyer au paradis.

Le rouquin soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, et lâcha ironiquement :

- Et ce sera tout avec ça, monsieur?...

Le blond le regarda d'un air supérieur en le menaçant d'une voix doucereuse :

- Tu sais ce qui arrivera ce soir, si je n'ai pas ce portable... tu sais comment ça s'appelle, coucher avec un mineur de moins de quinze ans?...

Un infernal petit diable en toutes circonstances, quand Axel était allongé sur lui ou dans la rue. Sauf que, selon la situation, Axel appréciait différemment. Etant assez riche, il pouvait se permettre de satisfaire les caprices de cet amant, mais ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il accepta une énième fois de payer, sachant que Roxas, après s'être vendu délibérément à lui, pouvait mentir avec aplomb devant des policiers.

Ils se promenèrent dans le parc, pendant que Roxas tripotait son nouveau jouet et que le roux profitait de quelques secondes de calme. Puis...

- AXEL! JE VEUX UNE CRÊPE!

La moutarde monta au nez du roux et il prit brutalement Roxas par le poignet, pendant que celui-ci se plaignait d'avoir mal. Une ruelle sombre, puis Axel s'arrêta et colla sa main devant la bouche de l'adolescent.

- Alors, toi, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, siffla-t-il. Désormais, on va limiter un peu les dépenses inutiles. Tu fais ce que tu as à faire, et sois heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi, au lieu d'avoir à faire la manche, ou pire, dans la rue.

Les yeux verts d'Axel prirent une lueur malsaine et il souffla :

- Si tu me prouves que tu aimes les glaces d'une façon convaincante, tu pourras avoir cette crêpe.

En voyant Roxas qui commençait à blêmir, Axel fut très satisfait de son choix. Et devina qu'il passerait un très bon temps finalement dans cette ruelle..."

* * *

**(Pleut --- aujourd'hui --- mais --- aime --- blanc)**

"Les deux jeunes hommes roux s'installèrent sur la place avec leur bric-à-brac avant de héler la foule.

- Mesdames, messieurs! Aujourd'hui, vous allez assister à un vrai miracle, une pure merveille de la technologie !, s'écria le visiblement plus jeune, coiffé d'une tignasse rouge qui partait dans tous les sens.

Ses yeux verts, comme déposés sur les tatouages violets qui s'étendaient le long de sa pommette, pétillaient quand il laissa la parole à son frère.

- En effet! Madame !, fit-il en interpellant une femme d'un certain âge. Vous avez des enfants ?

- Oui.

- Comme toutes les mères, vous laissez les enfants jouer quand il pleut, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est exact. Et il y a de la boue partout sur les vêtements après, répondit-elle en rougissant de se faire accoster par un si bel homme.

- E-xac-te-ment !, répondit ce dernier en secouant sa queue de cheval. De la boue ! Une catastrophe !

Les fous rires autant que les murmures d'approbation passèrent entre les auditeurs. Le rouquin aux tatouages rouges, l'oreille orné d'un piercing d'argent, entraîna la dame au milieu de son étalage et lui dit d'une voix forte :

- Mais laissez-moi vous présenter, madame, mon frère et moi, celle qui va changer votre vie et celle de votre machine à linge...

Il mit un temps à continuer sa phrase, pour que le suspense plane au-dessus de la femme, en professionnel, puis finit :

- LA LESSIVE SAINT-ANSEM! (toute allusion à quelque chose d'existant est fortuite)

Il sortit avec fierté un paquet de lessive couvert d'inscriptions publicitaires.

- Pour vous prouver son efficacité, nous allons faire un test sous vos yeux!

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme blond pestait contre sa canette de soda qui s'était renversée sur son tee-shirt. Le roux qui parlait le désigna silencieusement à son compère aux tatouages violets, qui l'aborda sans scrupules et l'amena devant le public en criant :

- Voici le volontaire !

Sous les applaudissements, dans cette rue où il était censé passer un après-midi tranquille, par sa timidité naturelle Roxas sentit ses joues s'embraser.

- Je n'aime pas ça..., murmura-t-il en faisant un sourire gêné.

Il sentait les mains du roux qui l'avait entraîné là-dedans s'aventurer sur son tee-shirt avant de le relever brutalement. Roxas était au comble de la gêne et tentait de rattraper son habit, tandis que son ravisseur l'agitait au-dessus de sa tête.

- Que vois-je?, fit le rouquin aux côtés de la dame, avec un faux air choqué. Une tache de soda, Axel ?

- Elémentaire, mon cher Reno, répondit son frère.

- Sur un si beau tee-shirt..., soupira l'autre en jetant un regard au propriétaire.

Le blond ne pensait pas que c'était compris dans la publicité, mais le regard gris-bleu de Reno signifiait : "Tiens, il n'est pas mal non plus, lui aussi". Axel profita de sa stupéfaction pour le prendre par la taille, et le faire s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Mesdames et messieurs, regardez !, s'écria Reno, dont le regard avait quitté Roxas. Je plonge le tee-shirt dans l'eau (il le plongea), je mets la lessive Saint-Ansem (il la mit), je la laisse une minute... ... … et (il sortit le tee-shirt) regardez bien! Où est la tache de soda? Mesdames et messieurs, où est-elle?

Les spectateurs plissaient les yeux, tentaient de distinguer la moindre couleur brune, avant de déclarer forfait. Reno confirma :

- OUI, MESDAMES, MESSIEURS, ELLE A DISPARU!

Slave d'applaudissements. Certains s'approchèrent d'Axel pour lui acheter la lessive. Reno, par stratégie, en offrit gracieusement un paquet à la dame, qui s'éloigna, satisfaite. Lorsque tous eurent disparu comme la tache, Roxas, assis sur la chaise, demanda :

- Je peux m'en aller et récupérer mon tee-shirt ?

Reno comptait les billets avant de faire une grimace, ignorant la question du jeune homme.

- Axel ! On en a moins vendu que d'habitude !

Le roux jeta un regard flamboyant à Roxas :

- Pourtant, y'avait du beau spectacle aujourd'hui ! C'est autre chose que les torses flasques des grand-pères de quatre-vingt ans !

Le blond rougit et couvrit son buste de ses bras maigres. Reno fixa lui aussi Roxas en souriant. Il remit le tee-shirt dans l'eau.

- Mais... vous l'aviez nettoyé, non?, fit le blondinet étonné.

Les yeux gris-bleus se tournèrent vers lui avec malice.

- Astuce vieille comme le monde, fit-il en retournant le vêtement du côté où il ne l'avait pas montré, où figurait encore la tache. Il faut au moins demi-heure avant que cette satanée lessive commence à agir.

- Demi-heure ?, répéta Roxas, complètement ahuri. Je vais rester trente minutes comme... ça ? (il montra légèrement son torse-nu)

- Je te rassure, ça ne nous dérange pas du tout, avec mon frangin, fit la voix d'Axel derrière lui. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Roxas tenta de s'éloigner, mais les mains du roux se reposèrent sur sa taille.

- ... Roxas, fit-il, vaincu.

- Eh, Axel, on n'est pas censé draguer les clients !, cria Reno.

Le blond sentit ledit Axel hausser des épaules derrière lui.

- Y'a personne, on a le droit de s'amuser après le boulot, non ? (Sa voix prit une teinte plus moqueuse) Ose dire que tu te gênerais, à ma place.

Son frère s'avança avec un grand sourire en accord avec le ton d'Axel.

- Rectification. Je ne me gênerais pas à ta place, et même à la mienne...

Il passa un doigt sous le menton de Roxas, dont les joues se remirent délicatement à se colorer de pourpre.

- A voir la couleur de ses joues sous ses délicieux petits yeux bleus et son mutisme, je gagerais qu'il est célibataire et... qu'on ne doit pas lui être indifférents.

Le cœur de Roxas se mit à tambouriner furieusement. Comment deviner autant de choses sur son visage? Ses amis lui avaient souvent dit qu'on lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, mais Roxas ne les croyait qu'à présent.

- J'attendais l'avis de l'expert pour agir, chuchota Axel de serrer sa victime qui ne demandait pas mieux que de consentir, son dos contre son torse fin du roux.

En se laissant aller avec luxure dans ses bras, le blond entrevit Reno avancer ses lèvres de façon féline de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. Les mains d'Axel restaient bloquées au-dessus de son pantalon, grognant parce qu'on n'avait pas le droit de déshabiller indécemment un jeune garçon dans la rue; mais il tentait de compenser son ardeur par des suçons dans la nuque de Roxas. Néanmoins, Reno commençait à lentement descendre sa bouche sur son cou, sur ses clavicules, sur ses tétons, puis... l'eau dans le bac se mit à mousser dangereusement. Les deux roux relâchèrent Roxas en grommelant.

- Une demi-heure passe vite, quand on s'amuse, philosopha Axel, en retrouvant le sourire, mais en gardant soigneusement une main sur le blond pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

- Mouiiiii, fit Reno en soulevant le vêtement du dénommé Roxas et en l'examinant.

Enfin, ce qu'il restait à examiner. Le vêtement était rongé de tous les côtés, et il ne restait plus que l'équivalent d'un mouchoir de poche.

- Oups, lança le rouquin qui tenait le propriétaire du mouchoir. Je crois que ce paquet-là devait dater d'assez longtemps.

Roxas le fusilla du regard.

- Je suis censé rentrer chez moi torse-nu ?

- La colère te fait perdre ta si tendre timidité, rit Reno. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça.

Il regarda Axel fixement, et ce dernier comprit aussitôt.

- Tu es pressé, Roxas?, demanda-t-il.

- Non, pourq...

- Alors, viens avec nous !, proposa Axel en l'enlaçant.

- Mais...

- On te trouvera un tee-shirt blanc tout neuf..., répliqua Reno.

- On te fera passer un bon après-midi..., continua l'autre roux avec un grand sourire.

- Justement, avec des pervers comme vous, j'ai peur de passer un trop "bon après-midi", rétorqua Roxas en les regardant.

- 'Vaut mieux trop que pas assez, fit Axel. Et puis, ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé…

Les joues de Roxas reprirent leur deuxième couleur naturelle, et les deux roux surent immédiatement qu'ils avaient gagné la partie. "

**FIN**

* * *

_**Trois jours pour faire ça xD (au rythme des conversations MSN, où il m'arrive d'être très expéditive lol) Généralement, c'est Lawy qui a choisi les couples, sauf le RikuxSora et les hymnes à Sora xD Et le LuxordxDemyx, forcée par Demyx lui-même, d'où la phrase : « la raison du musicien est toujours la meilleure » xD**_

_**En tout cas, cette expérience a été aussi bien qu'une collab', de mon côté, peut-être je referais… nan, je te fiche la paix, Lawy xD Merci de m'avoir amusée avec tes propres drabbles ^^**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	4. Les Choupi Drabbles

**LES CHOUPI DRABBLES**

**(ou Nayru's Drabbles)**

**(ou Les Odes au Zexminé Drabbles)**

**(ou Vingt-cinq moins dix-neuf Drabbles)**

**Résumé :** _'Suffisait que Nayru prononce une phrase complète pour que soit crée un drabble !_

**Langue :** French

**Personnage ****:** Zexion & Naminé

**Genre :** Humor/General

**Rating ****:** K

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix et Disney.

**_Je récidive xD Avec du retard, désolée ^^ Que des drabbles Zexminé, aveec un peu d'autres parings éventuellement. Et j'ai rajouté le temps que je mettais à écrire chaque drabble si ça vous intéresse xD_**

**DuncanHeart******

* * *

**_ (Pense - - - pas - - - Aurais - - - Temps - - - Lâcher - - - Phrases - - - Nécessaires)_**

« Zexion devint rouge comme une pivoine. La blonde jeune fille, en face de lui, lui sourit en tenant ses mains.

- Je ne pense pas être très doué pour les rendez-vous…, lâcha le jeune homme. J'aurais peut-être dû t'apporter des fleurs…

- Zexion…

- En marchant, j'aurais eu le temps d'en acheter… ou de prendre des chocolats…

- Calme-toi, fit Naminé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés s'interrompit, son regard fouillant avec inquiétude celui de son vis-à-vis, et la laissa lâcher un soupir.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis très contente d'être avec toi.

- Pas la peine de dire toutes ces phrases pour me rassurer, Naminé, elles ne sont pas nécessaires…

- Je sais ce dont tu as besoin, rit la blonde.

Et Zexion rougit pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes. Mais cette fois, c'était grâce aux deux lèvres pressées contre les siennes. »

Temps : 10 minutes

* * *

(**_Je viens - - - Plus) _**

« Tous les passants se retournaient pour voir cette jeune femme blonde, qui attendait sous un parapluie, immobile au milieu de la place, l'eau ruisselant autour d'elle sans la perturber.

Naminé se mordit les lèvres en regardant sa montre, puis resserra ses doigts sur le manche de son parapluie. Ou était donc celui qu'elle attendait, celui qu'elle regardait de loin toujours tandis qu'il l'ignorait ?

Puis elle aperçut une silhouette au loin et elle courut vers elle.

Zexion la regarda avec surprise et lui demanda avec un air sérieux, rajustant ses lunettes :

- Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle ?

Naminé se sentit bête et toute gênée de venir l'aborder ainsi alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas.

- Euh… je vous… je vous vois souvent ici… à seize heures pile… et… et…

- Oh, mais je ne viens plus ici, vous n'avez pas remarqué toute cette pluie, cette semaine ?

- Ah… vrai… vraiment ?

Zexion examina cette frêle jeune dame, crispée sur son parapluie, qui l'attendait, et cette émotion nouvelle faisait bondir son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Il en fut touché.

- Vous m'avez l'air frigorifié. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

L'homme garda le silence un instant, puis lâcha :

- Ca vous dirait de prendre un café ?

Jamais Naminé n'avait autant aimé la pluie. »

Temps : 8 minutes

* * *

(**_Excuse-moi - - - Avoir - - - Vie)_**

« Le manoir Oblivion était exceptionnellement silencieux. Et quand on se situe en ses bas-fonds, cette impression ne peut qu'être accentuée.

Néanmoins, Zexion se préparait à exécuter ses plans. En dépit des interdictions de Saïx, il irait coûte que coûte regarder ce que manigançait Marluxia. Il se doutait que l'Organisation XIII l'avait rangé, ainsi que tous les résidents du Manoir, dans les éléments indésirables.

Il ouvrit un couloir des Ténèbres et s'y engouffra sans hésitation. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le Conspirateur Ténébreux.

L'endroit où il atterrit était éblouissant de blancheur. A en avoir le tournis.

- Marlu… oh, excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas vu…

Zexion se retourna vers la voix qui parlait. C'état donc cette fameuse Naminé ? Cette mignonne fillette chétive et polie ? C'était elle qui était censée réduire Sora en pantin ? … On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait beaucoup d'atouts dans son sac.

Puis il regarda les dessins éparpillés autour d'elle. Gribouillis sommaires, rudimentaires, mais cependant…

- Ca, c'est la vie de Sora, sourit la jeune fille, inconsciente du danger que pouvait représenter Zexion. C'est joli, non ?

Puis elle soupira.

- C'est vraiment dur d'inventer tout ça…

Le numéro VI la regarda avec un haussement de sourcil, puis il lâcha les feuillets qu'il était en train de regarder comme s'il s'était brûlé. Une trace de crayon en forme de pouce s'était imprimée sur le dessin.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Naminé avec douceur, je peux l'effacer.

Zexion ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à son tour en la regardant faire. »

Temps : 10 minutes

* * *

**_(Peut-être - - - Acheter - - - Maison)_**

« - Zexion, dis bonjour à la voisine, fit une jeune femme en traînant son petit garçon de sept ans, à la mèche boudeuse couvrant la moitié de son visage.

Une autre dame (la voisine) s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, malgré les ronchonnements du petit garçon.

- Ca te dérange peut-être de le garder ?, dit la mère de Zexion. Mon mari et moi comptons acheter une nouvelle maison…

- Absolument pas !, sourit l'autre. Il ne s'ennuiera pas, le pauvre petit. Naminé sera contente d'avoir un compagnon de jeu.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, bien…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, la voisine fit un signe à une petite fille menue d'environ cinq ans, qui prit Zexion par la main et l'emmena près d'un coffre à jouets.

Sans rien dire, elle lui tendit une poupée et commença à inventer une histoire. Zexion soupira et fit bouger sa poupée quelques secondes pour contenter la fillette. Puis au bout d'un moment d'ennui, il lui demanda avec espoir :

- On ne pourrait pas aller à la balançoire ?

Naminé le regarda avec surprise et lui répondit :

- Si tu l'avais dit plus tôt, on ne serait pas embêtés à jouer avec ces poupées stupides.

-… »

Temps : 8 minutes

* * *

**_(Si - - - Pas - - - D'autres - - - Acheteurs - - - Tout - - - Cas)_**

« - Si.

- Non.

- Et sinon, à part vous disputer, vous faites quoi d'autre, les tourtereaux ?, rit Zexion.

Lesdits tourtereaux se retournèrent vers lui en même temps, en plein milieu du couloir. Si cette fois ils n'allaient pas être en retard au cours de maths…

- Comment te dire, Zexy…, fit Axel en se grattant la nuque. Toute vie de couple a ses hauts et bas, et les hauts dans le notre arrivent souvent très tard dans la soirée… devant la télévision… ou ailleurs…

- Je t'en prie, Axel, déballe toute notre vie sexuelle devant lui, il sera traumatisé à vie, se renfrogna Roxas, les bras croisés.

- Très bien. Je me tais, fit le roux en attirant le petit blond contre lui, malgré ses cris de chat mouillé. Et toi, Zexion, rien de… haut… dans ta vie ?

- Pas haut dans le sens où tu le sous-entends, fit Zexion, un rien amusé.

Il ralentit son allure en passant devant un groupe de filles. Et devant une en particulier.

- Aaaaah, mais c'est la petite nouvelle !, fit Axel, réjoui. Eh oh ! La petite nouvelle ! Elle s'appelle comment déjà… Olette ?

- Naminé, soupira Roxas, en essayant de sortir de l'étreinte infernale d'Axel. Olette, c'est la brune.

- Non, je suis persuadé que c'est elle Naminé.

- Non.

- Si.

Mais une jeune fille brune s'approcha de Zexion, tandis que les deux amoureux se contredisaient gaiement.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Zexion. Pourquoi ?

- Y'a…

- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, fit, toute rouge, une jeune fille blonde.

Zexion sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

- Y'a Naminé qui veut sortir avec toi, acheva Olette.

- Vrai… ment ?, réussit à lâcher Zexion.

- Pas d'autres acheteurs pour un Zexion tout neuf ?... Un… Deux… Adjugé, vendu !

- Axel. Ferme-la.

- Il a raison, t'es insupportable, grogna le petit blond qui se rangea du côté de Zexion, face à Axel.

- J'aime quand tu es tout énervé comme ça, Roxy. Ca promet pour ce soir…

- AXEL !

- Il a une grande gueule, mais il a l'air sympa, murmura Naminé à Olette.

Zexion croisa son regard et sourit.

« C'est quand on ne cherche pas l'amour qu'on le trouve », pensa-t-il. »

Temps : 15 minutes

* * *

**_(Elle - - - Trop - - - Belle - - - Vraiment - - - Genre - - - Mes - - - Rêves)_**

« - Tu te rappelles, Zexion ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les deux figures ridées.

Une photo, et puis une autre. Tant de bons souvenirs. Elle les a toutes conservées. Zexion ne se rendait que trop maintenant quelle bonne initiative cela avait été.

La photo de mariage passa sous son nez.

- Cette robe était tellement belle, soupira Naminé. Vraiment, j'avais eu un gros coup de foudre dans ce magasin.

- Hm, commenta Zexion.

Rare moment où il souriait à pleines dents, tenant par le bras sa jeune épouse. Il était vrai que sa robe était magnifique. Dommage que les teintes noires et blanches aient gâché ses couleurs bleutées.

- Tu avais un air majestueux, un genre… d'impératrice, lâcha Zexion.

Naminé eut un petit sourire et se tut. Après toutes ces années écoulées après cette photo, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler, non ?

Elle commença à chanter, d'une voix tremblotante :

- « Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve… »

Zexion la regarda, puis l'écouta, recueilli.

Naminé s'interrompit au bout d'un moment, les yeux brouillés par les larmes de nostalgie. Son mari la serra contre lui.

- Oui, tu as été impératrice, dans mes rêves… »

Temps : environ 10 minutes

**FIN******

* * *

**_Et voilà ! Hope you liked it ^^ _**


End file.
